Harry's summer love
by expecto patronum 2809
Summary: What if Harry met a girl in the summer holiday and was able to be normal for once? It's just a summer romance- you might even call it love. Harry/OC. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

The teenage boy sat in the field, basking in the sunshine, just as he had done for the last couple of weeks since he had left Hogwarts. He definitely did not want to stay inside Privet Drive; usually he would wake up around six, creep downstairs and grab a piece of toast and a gulp down some apple juice, then leave. The Dursley's only beginning to stir. He would arrive back around eight- just in time for supper. Then off to his room to read through the Daily Prophet.

To be honest, Harry was rather enjoying his life at the moment. He was free- nobody telling him Voldemort was out to kill him.

He lay on his back, using his top as a blanket. He was awakened from his thoughts by a peculiar sound. It sounded like a sob. Harry's senses kicked in and he stood up, pulling his wand out his jean pockets. He slowly walked over to where he though the sound was being emitted.

Harry crouched down and peered through some long grass. His emerald eyes focused on what was making the noise. It was a girl curled up, her russet coloured hair falling over her face. She was wearing some short denim shorts, which made Harry gulp.

He stood up and tried to look like he had just wandered in on the situation,

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, he hated the fact that he couldn't just walk on by, no he had to be too noble.

Her head shot up and her pale blue eyes widened. Harry felt his cheeks fill with colour as he realised how pretty this girl was. Her hair fell just over her shoulders in waves, her cheeks were a rosy red from crying but Harry could still see a few freckles on her petit nose.

He suddenly realised how stupid he must look, standing there, topless, gawping,

"I mean I heard you crying and…"

"I'm sorry, just crying at my current situation…" she told him smiling weekly,

Harry seemed to compose himself a bit,

"Oh you don't want to do that- it doesn't help, trust me." He grinned,

"I have to agree with you…" She smiled back, properly smiling now. Harry noticed how much nicer she looked; her face seemed to hold a certain glow now.

She suddenly remembered her manners and stood up hand out,

"Isabelle Jones!" she introduced herself, still blushing as the boy in front of her was very good looking.

He had dark hair which fell over his forehead and was messily sticking up, but she could just make out a scar, he wore glasses but they didn't look dorky. He had vivid, emerald eyes which made him look different. He had obviously spent a bit of time outside as he was tanned all over. Oh and he was topless, revealing a toned chest to top it off- this boy was fit.

"Harry, Harry Potter" he replied, chuckling at her eyes running over him.

"Cool name…"

"Do you live near here then?" Harry asked

"Oh fiddlesticks!" Isabelle exclaimed, "I need to go- my parents. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise Harry!"

"You better!"

"Bye Potter!"

"Bye Izzy…" Harry shouted after, the running girl. He sat down smiling, not believing his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girl sat in the grass reading a book. She occasionally looked at the time and then around her as if to see him there. She put her book down frustrated.

Trust her to scare away the fittest boy in Surrey. She must have really freaked him out yesterday, first crying then running away. She groaned a little when she realised she had said Fiddlesticks as well.

"Izzy?" a deep voice called out, her breath caught in her mouth and she stood up smoothing down her dress.

"Here. Where are you?" she called back,

"Ummm I'm here!"

"Where's here?" she asked laughing,

"Well I'm surrounded by grass!" he called back chuckling,

"No shit, Sherlock…" she smiled sarcastically,

"Stay there; I'll follow your voice!" he told her, then he added, "Keep talking…"

"I didn't think you would come! I'm sorry for running off yesterday- I had to say goodbye to my parents…I thought you wouldn't bother coming to see if I had come…" she told him truthfully,

"Of course I was going to come." Harry grinned, stepping out of the long grass.

"Hey, sorry again for running off…"

"No problem- where were your parents going?"

"Ummm my mum New York and my dad Hong Kong; I think…" Izzy tried to remember if that was right.

"Whoa… "

"My mum and dad both work very hard- so they are nearly always away."

"What do they do?" Harry asked politely,

"My mums an author- you might of heard of her and my dad is manager of this big company that deals with publicity of other company's…" she squirmed,

"What happens to you when they are away?" concern evident in his voice, which made Isabelle blush,

"Well I board at school, then in the holidays I have my aupair- but she cares more about her beauty regime and her multiple boyfriend…" she laughed, light and musical, like fairies Harry thought, "What about you?" she asked. Harry paused before replying slowly,

"My parents are dead, oh don't worry, they died when I was one. I live with my aunt and uncle. Not that there the nicest people to live with- so I avoid them as much as possible…"

"I'm so sorry…" she told him, e playfully pushed her arm making her giggle.

"Don't be- usually I stay with my friend Ron but this summer- due to complications I'm staying here…"

He did not care to mention that the complication was that a dark wizard was out to kill him and he was worried about leading him to the Weasley's…

"So with both had nobody to spend the summer with- why don't we spend it together?" she asked, trying not to sound like she has ulterior motives…

"Sure- sounds good…" Harry grinned, before picking up her book and inquiring to what it was about.

She smiled before replying animatedly.

A/N Please review it takes two seconds and makes my day…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Everyday Harry and Izzy would meet at the field and spend the whole day there. Right through from Nine o'clock, when Izzy would arrive smiling, right through to eight in the evening where they would leave to have supper.

Izzy would arrive, in Harry's opinion, even prettier than the day before. He was gradually coming round that he might really like her. It was not like Cho, where he had rushed in to things not really knowing her. With Isabelle, it seemed natural. He could have a conversation with her, just like he could with Ron or Hermione. Of course he could not tell her everything- but they had fun together. She made Harry laugh and he felt himself missing her more and more when they were apart.

Izzy was getting up earlier and earlier, in anticipation to see Harry and she was finding it even more difficult to choose what to wear. She so desperately wanted to impress him and him to notice her. She would get up, pull out three or four outfits and then eliminate them one by one. Put the chosen garment on then immediately pull it off, declaring that it looked horrible.

The whole concept was fairly new to her- the whole fancying thing.

She went to an all girl's boarding school so hardly ever came in to contact with the opposite sex. The only thing that was remotely close to what she was feeling now was when she had had a major crush on her Music teacher, Mr Pendulum. She convinced herself she was in love with him. She would spend his lessons, staring at him, blushing when he caught her eye.

This was different. Every time she saw him or even thought of him she would smile so hard and blush and giggle… This was the stuff that happens to the seriously popular girls, Not Isabelle, happily average Isabelle Jones!

Suddenly it seemed that her whole world was different, the sky seemed bluer the birdsong more frequent, the sun more buttery and Harry's eyes greener and brighter.

They would talk about everything and anything; flowers, the sea, death row, favourite food, chocolate bars anything…

"So tell me Harry…"

"Yes Izzy?"

"Who are you; I mean who are you at school?"

"Well I am alright at school I suppose; I'm good mates with the boys in my dorm, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Also Ron, of course- he's probably my best friend along with Hermione that is…" he told her ruffling his hair.

"Hermione?" she asked eyebrows raised,

"Oh no, she's like a sister. No her and Ron are made for each other- they just don't know it yet. Ron's so clueless. He's good for a laugh though, always can make you smile in the most awkward situations. Hermione on the other hand is the sort of friend you need when you have forgotten to do your homework, top of every class and practically lives in the library." He chuckled,

"They sound nice, how about you- are you clever?"

"Umm well I am not sure- I do well enough."

"Sporty?"

"I'm Qui- Sport captain so yeah I guess!"

"I think you're too modest- you sound like the golden boy!" she teased,

She did not know why Harry flinched- it was just a bit close to all the titles he has back at Hogwarts, The boy that lived, the chosen one…

"Anyway. What about you?" he asked changing the subject, "Who is Isabelle Jones…"

"Well I go to an all girl's school in the middle of nowhere. I have two main friends, Amelia, who's so funny she is really sweet though- she's one of those people who you can talk to about anything even if it is really random. Then there is Olivia; she's really really hyper you can't be with her all the time, she only really calms down for Amelia…." She told him, her eyes lighting up,

"They sound fun. It's strange to think of you at school, I bet you sit at the front and all the teachers love you!" Harry chuckled.

"I sit in the middle- thank you very much. Nope the teachers love Amelia. You should hear them! Apart from Biology- they like me in that…" she blushed a little.

"You look really pretty when you blush…" he told her honestly. She blushed harder ducking her head, her russet locks fell down across her face.

He gently pushed her hair off her face; her blue eyes met his green eyes. Isabelle's breath caught in her throat. Harry was so close she could see the hazel flecks in his eyes.

"This is a really good summer holiday…" she whispered trying to break the silence,

"I have a feeling it's going to be the best yet…" he told her.

Before Izzy could reply his lips were on hers. Soft and gentle. She quickly kissed him back.

But then as quickly as his lips had met hers they pulled away.

Harry looked rather shocked and rather flustered,

"I'm so sorry- I don't know what came over me…" he lied.

He had wanted to do that for a long time now, every night he had dreamed of kissing Izzy. It made all the bad dreams slightly more bearable. The moment had just seemed so perfect- when he touched her cheek his skin tingled and his stomach had done somersaults, she had looked so very beautiful and they had been so close, he could count her freckles.

"Harry…" she smiled cutting him off.

"Isabelle, I understand if you say no, but will you please go out with me?"

Izzy counted to three mentally in her head calming herself down, before leaning in and gently kissing the raven haired boy.

"Does that answer your question?" she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N Thank you for everyone who has reviewed- it makes me so happy. If anyone has any suggestions please do tell me! Thanks once again!**

Harry walked down the aisle mindlessly. The bright lights reflecting off the starch white floor blinded him so early in the morning. He grabbed some grapes- everyone liked grapes he figured.

It was a bit odd, the old man who ran the shop thought, to have a teenage boy in his shop this early in the morning. Not that he had a problem with it; he looked very respectable and had said a very cheery 'hello' as he had walked in to the shop. Anyway business is business.

Harry stood on the spot and ran his hand through his messy hair. He had no idea what else should go into his picnic. He already had strawberries, bread, cheese, grapes, ginger beer and some other stuff. He could not help but think that there was something missing. He wanted to make it perfect for Izzy.

They had been going out for a week, and Harry was starting to get worried that she was getting bored, so he had started to think of things to do. Yesterday it was a day of sports- Harry had sneaked out some badminton rackets and some cricket stumps and bat and ball that Dudley had grown out of. Today was swimming in the lake. He decided that they should have a picnic as well.

Chocolate. That was what was missing. Izzy loved the stuff- she had been speechless when Harry had told her he had no idea what a 'crunchie' was. The next day she had come armed with around ten different chocolate bars for Harry to try.

Harry quickly paid at the till, making polite conversation with the shop keeper about the hot weather. He was using the only muggle money he had. Every time he had gone round to Mrs Figg's she had given him a five pound note. Of course Harry had never had an opportunity to buy anything before, so he had a substantial amount.

He walked out the shop carrying his picnic proudly, hearing the bell ring behind him. He started the walk to the river where they had planned to meet. Only happy thoughts filled his mind- and of course they were about Izzy.

Izzy waited at the side of the river looking over it, feeling rather self-conscious in her shorts and bikini. She knew she didn't look too bad; all the days in the sun had turned her nice brown and given her rusty red hair a new shade to it. Harry was forever calling her beautiful which always made her heart flutter.

She looked rather demurely yet pensively other the azure lake, the last couple of weeks had been amazing- sometimes she thought it was a dream. However something had stopped her from telling her friends about Harry. She was not ashamed- quite the opposite. However she had the feeling she did not want them infecting Harry. Harry was hers. She wanted something separate from school and her friends. Was that selfish- to want something for herself.

She thought about the letter she had received this morning and she felt her heart clench and the tears build up. It was wrong- she did not own them. She felt the sting of betrayal though. She breathed deeply and sighed, her mind racing. She felt a pair of strong arms engulf her from behind.

"Morning…" the voice growled before kissing her neck. She squirmed, turning round.

"Harry!" she laughed before she kissed him softly.

"You ready to swim?" Harry asked her,

"What's in the bag?" she asked curiously.

"Have patience Isabelle!" he mock scorned her.

He casually turned away pulling his top over his head, Izzy took this as her cue to tug her shorts down. She turned back to face Harry, she blushed.

"Ready?" he asked,

"Yep!" she smiled back.

They dived in, Harry relished in the feeling of the water surrounding him, and the brief oblivion that came with it. But they broke the surface gasping for breath. He gently pushed back her hair from her face smiling, before leaning in to kiss her.

Before she knew what happening tears started streaming down her face.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned, hugging her close. Her head against his chest, tears rolling down her face joining the lake water. They stood there for a while just arms wrapped around each other, Harry making reassuring noises and kissing her hair.

"Harry…" she murmured, a little while later.

"Yes beautiful?" he asked, she highly doubted she looked beautiful at the moment, her eyes red and her nose a similar hue.

"You can let go of me now…"

"Oh right…" he laughed releasing her.

He was worried that someone had tracked Izzy down, threatened her due to her involvement with him.

Involvement, is that what he though this was. Nope it was certainly more than that. He did not know much about what this was but he knew that he did not want to lose it.

"What's the matter?" he asked,

"It's my two friends…" she admitted slowly.

"Olivia and Amelia?" he remembered, pulling her too the side and offering her his hand to pull her up on to the bank.

"That's right. Well turns out they are together all holiday. Olivia invited Amelia to her house in London- I got a letter this morning saying what an awesome time they are having and 'they hope I'm having fun'"

"And you're not having fun…"

"Of course I am- these have been the best couple of weeks ever. It's just…I hate it how they are best friends and don't think to include me…" Izzy explained.

"Well London's a small place right?" Harry hinted,

"Umm well its capital city Harry- so it's actually rather big." She informed him in a tone that reminded Harry strongly of Hermione.

"What I'm saying is that we should go to London, we probably won't see them- but we could have a whole load of fun without them!" Harry suggested.

Isabelle paused for a moment. Then a smile crept up on her face.

"You really are perfect aren't you?" she told him,

"I try!" Harry smirked, running his hand through his hair.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The lady typed something on to her blackberry impatiently, then looked up and out the train window as the changing scenery rushed past her. Ten minutes before she arrived at Kings Cross she worked out. She was already five minutes late for that stupid lunch. She knew she had to make a good impression to the executives, but her son had just been sick and it was his first day back at school and her and Keith had yet another argument.

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone laughing, a girl it was lovely, dancing laugh which was soon joined by a boys chuckling. She sneaked a look at the couple out the corner of her eye.

They were young, no older than 16-17. He was sat by the window, his back pressed against the glass; she was sat in between his legs casually resting on him. He was playing with her red hair. They were a very attractive couple, he was handsome and well built and she was skinny and pretty.

Just like her and Keith used to be. Sometimes she wished that she could be young again. Everything seemed so much better back then, so much easier!

She was relieved when she could step off the train, away from the couple. They were just too happy.

Harry breathed in deeply as he stepped out the tube station, he had no idea where he was or where he was going but Izzy seemed to have a rough idea of where they were going.

He pulled her in for a soft tender kiss.

"Now what was that for Mr Potter?" Izzy laughed,

"I just felt like kissing my girlfriend in London?" he chuckled, "Do you have a problem with that Miss Jones?"

"Oh not at all!" she smiled warmly before placing her lips on his once more.

"Harry?" a voice interrupted them in such and incredulous tone it could only be…

"Hermione?"

"Ahhh Harry it's really you! What are you doing here! I thought it was you but you were kissing…" at this point Hermione broke off blushing,

"Oh yeah, Hermione this is my girlfriend Isabelle. Izzy this is Hermione, my best friend come sister!" he grinned, pleased that the two most important girls in his life were meeting.

"So nice to meet you, Harry's told me a lot about you…" Izzy smiled at the bushy haired girl in front of her.

"This is the girl you mentioned in your letters!" Hermione gushed.

Harry sighed with relief, Hermione was wearing suitably muggle clothing…

"Harry and I were just going to get a coffee, do you want to come or do you have other plans?" Izzy asked, reassured by the presence of Harry's arm around her waist.

"Sure, there's a Starbucks over there, but I don't wish to intrude…"

"No not at all!" Harry and Izzy insisted.

Hermione prided her on being very perceptive. She can see people differently; see what they are really like. It made life more interesting for her.

Izzy, she could tell was still very surprised at what was happening to her and was relishing in it. Whenever Harry caught her eye or smiled, Izzy would look a little star struck, like she could not believe it was really directed at her.

Hermione thought that she had sussed Harry out; he was simply a noble, conflicted teenager. But around Isabelle he seemed content, relaxed and somehow protective of her.

It made her smile to see this transformation in her best friend.

Harry left the two girls at the table while he went up to order and wait for their drinks and cakes. He lightly kissed the top of Izzy's head and gave Hermione a jubilant grin.

"So how long have you too?" Hermione asked,

"We've been going out around two and half weeks but we have known each other for a bit longer." Izzy smiled, "How long have you guys been friends?"

"Well since our first year at our school…"

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Hermione tentatively confirmed,

"It's really strange- I've never heard of it…" Izzy thought out loud.

"It's nice- that Harry's got someone special…"

"Have you got someone?" Izzy grinned; she had missed a good girly chat.

"Not really…" Hermione squirmed,

"Oh I thought there was a ginger? Ron?" she chuckled raising her eyebrows.

"NO! I mean, no there's nothing, nada." Hermione admitted despondently

When Harry returned precociously balancing a variety of cakes and drinks, the two girls were giggling and laughing like old friends.

"Umm Harry?" Izzy asked,

"Yes Isabelle…"

"Well Hermione and I were wondering if you would mind terribly if we went off shopping, it's just we're not sure if you would enjoy waiting in shop after shop…"

"No, no that's fine!" Harry grinned, "Look at the two of you, just met and already plotting against me! No it's fine- I need to pick up some supplies…"

Harry needed some new robes and he wanted to withdraw some money from Gringotts and change it to muggle currency. Oh and maybe see the new cleansweep if he had time!

They arranged to split up for about two and a half hours then meet up in a park, which Hermione said was full of picnickers at this time of year…

Harry had a very successful time in Diagon Alley, a lot of whispers and stares followed him, but that was usual. However a lot of giggles were following him for the first time. Madame Rosmerta choked on her butter beer when Harry walked in.

"Sorry love, you just look…different. Just like your dad and Sirius used too…" She managed to explain turning a rosy red.

Harry sat in the park, his trip running through his mind. A pair of hands covering his eyes broke him out of his trance,

"Guess who!"

"I believe it is Isabelle Jones, girlfriend of Harry James Potter who is desperate to kiss said girl!" He chuckled as a pair of lips gently pressed against his.

Hermione, Izzy and Harry shared a leisurely picnic laughing and eating. The girls showed Harry all the clothes they had bought. It was strange to see how both Izzy and Hermione acted around each other- Harry only ever saw them around blokes not girls.

"You'll have to give me a fashion show later…" Harry told Izzy winking.

"Do you remember our fashion shows with Snape?" Hermione chuckled, Harry joined in laughing.

"What's so funny? Who's Snape?" Izzy asked confused.

"Snape's this teacher who ummm, strongly dislikes Harry, because he went to school with Harry's dad, whom he had hated. But he always wears these boring robes- I mean shirts. So Harry hear would say whenever he walked in to the classroom…"

"Now we have one Severus Snape, wearing what looks like an inky black shirt, one of the more feminine items in his collection- just slightly differing from his richer navy he wore yesterday. He seems to prefer the simpler, classic elegance rather than experimenting…" Harry said in a mock serious voice.

Izzy, Hermione and Harry were all laughing, tears rolling down their face, when they heard someone squeal,

"ISABELLE!"

Harry turned to see two girls running towards them; one had brown curly hair and quite round features. The other was far more waif like and held a dreamy prettiness- a bit like his good friend Luna.

"Hello Livvy, Amelia…" Izzy managed, instinctively gripping Harry's hand.

"Hello, I'm Amelia and this is Olivia. We're Izzy's friends from school…"

"Oh well this is Hermione, our friend, I'm Harry Potter; her boyfriend and well you know Izzy!" Harry said coolly.

Izzy smiled, she felt her body relax. They can leave her out of anything they like- she has got Harry to keep her smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Izzy nervously looked through her post, when she saw it. A letter, the address written in Amelia's neat, rounded handwriting. She had been expecting this. She slowly stood up from the table,

"Isabelle, I shall be going out today- I am sure you won't miss me…" her au pair told her. Izzy gave her a vague nod.

She made her way slowly in to her room, placed herself on the edge of her bed before ripping open the envelope…

"_Dear Izzy,_

_It was nice seeing you in London, when bumping in to you, your friend and you're…boyfriend. _

_Who would believe that Izzy Jones would get a summer romance? Oh by the way thanks for telling us!_

_Any way, we have generously given you a chance to redeem yourself, by answering a few questions…_

_How did you meet? You told us there were no fit boys where you live? Harry is quality! Did he ask you out in the most romantic way possible? First kiss? _

_Ummm what else?_

_Has he met your parents yet…Is he ever going to? Have you told them? Will they ground you forever? _

_We thought you were a proper nun- you sly dog! How far have you gone (eh eh)! _

_Tell us everything and anything!_

_Love,_

_Amelia and Olivia_

_P.S By the way we might have told a few people about you and Harry…"_

Izzy drew in a deep breath. It was just as she had expected, just a normal letter from her best friends.

She figured she would reply when she had more time later. She thought over what she would write as she fumbled with the locks on the door.

Only then did she notice that it was raining hard and that a very wet Harry was standing at her gate.

Harry waved and called over,

"Izzy let me in please!"

Izzy sprinted over and swiftly opened the wrought, iron gate to let him in. Harry pushed back his wet fringe exposing a strange scar that he had shrugged off. Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck and leant up to kiss him. He lifted her up so her legs were around his waist.

They were enjoying a rather passionate, wet kiss; however Izzy's mind drifted on to the question proposed by Olivia and Amelia, _"How far have you gone?"_

Harry's mind was also wandering, he had had a rather peculiar dream last night that had involved Izzy and now, well he don't think he could see her the same.

They broke off the kiss and ran to the house to shelter from the rain.

"Not exactly summer weather!" Harry smiled,

"But this is England!" Izzy took his coat from him and led him through to the kitchen,

"Nice ummm counter tops?" the dark haired boy grinned awkwardly,

"You should they were shipped form Turkey! Plan for today?"

"I actually don't know…" Harry admitted, instinctively pulling Izzy into a strong embrace,

"When I was little, on rainy days my mum and I we would, on the days she was here, we would bake then watch a Disney movie-"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Harry was off searching through cupboards pulling out bowls, eggs, flour, and sieves, everything it seemed!

"Cookies?"

"How can you have so much energy in the morning?" she asked, grabbing hold of his wrists affectionately,

"Morning? Its 10 o'clock I have been up for 5 hours!"

Izzy stared speechless,

"Wait you arrive at the field at 8- what do you do before?"

"Um I wake up at five have breakfast at 7-"

"What do you do in those 2 hours?"

"Work out." Harry blushed. Izzy blushed in return and started reading out a recipe.

They followed it accurately until the bit where they had to add the flour, Harry accidently flicked a little at Izzy, streaking her hair with white. Izzy flicked a bit back, within seconds a full on food fight had occurred. The couple and the kitchen looked a mess.

Harry pushed back his hair, and then rubbed a finger across Izzy's lips and leaning in to kiss her his hand under her chin.

"If you want to get cleared up, I can finish…Bathrooms upstairs and along to the right, fourth door on your left." She directed him.

Harry made his way along the corridor until he reached the stairs; he made his way up looking at the pictures of Izzy and her parents, and one boy who looked slightly older than Izzy. He had the same reddish- brown hair and freckles danced across his nose.

He was walking along the hall to get to the bathroom when he noticed an open door. He grinned and stepped in. Clothes were strewn everywhere and on the walls there were pictures, pages ripped out from magazines, theatre tickets, posters, train tickets, clothes labels. Lots of little stuff that made up her life.

On her double bed lay a toy rabbit strewn across the pillow. Her dressing table doubled upped as a bedside table. Make up and jewellery were scattered everywhere, there was a photo in a frame, of her and the boy in the pictures downstairs. They looked very young as they grinned at the camera, party hats on their head.

"It's rude to look in someone's room without permission."

"I'm so sorry! I just…the door was open!" Harry exclaimed,

"It was just a joke Harry!" Izzy told him laughing.

"Who's the boy in the picture?" the dark haired boy smiled,

"That's Sean- my older brother." She told him slowly a sad smile etched on her face,

"Two years ago he went missing, he was sixteen. No one has seen or heard anything for two whole years, at first everyone was supportive especially as my parents are so successful- there were searches, trackers, our house was packed. But then they all drifted away, my parents emerged themselves in their work to get as far away as possible. Leaving me behind…I look like him so it's hard for them to even look at me. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person that remembers him. I talk to him even though everyone says he's dead."

She silently moved into his arms. He held her close.

"I still talk to my mum and my godfather. I talk to my dad the most- I pretend we have these really funny conversations about anything. I tell him about my day and he makes fun of me- it's just banter though. Imaginary banter." Harry confided in her.

"Look at us; I just came up to say we should pick a Disney movie!" Izzy chuckled throatily.

First they retrieved the cookies from the oven and took them on a plate into the sitting room. On the wall was a huge plasma, with shelves full of DVD's. They eventually chose on Snow White (Izzy's favourite).

They settled down with a cookie each, but before Snow White had even reached the dwarves Harry and Izzy were horizontal on the sofa making out.

There hands raced across each others bodies, experimenting and pushing the boundaries. Izzy pulled Harry's top off so she could run her palms across his muscles. She was breathing heavily now as Harry's hands fiddled with her Jeans waistband.

The phone rang loud and clear.

Izzy pulled herself off Harry and made her way to the phone.

"Hello…" she answered slightly breathless,

"Hey Mum, Dad…dinner? Tonight?" she exclaimed. Harry gulped.

**A/N ****So what did you think? Sorry for the wait…Was this appropriate for this rating? Please review, just think it takes two seconds and it makes me smile! I will try and review your stories as well!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Izzy spoke a few more words in to the phone before hanging up and turning to face Harry, she grinned weakly.

"It's funny you look exactly like you did when we first met."

Harry looked down and shook his head when he saw his top was currently discarded by the sofa, he made to go and retrieve it but a small hand on his shoulder stopped him, he turned around,

"I prefer it off," Izzy whispered huskily, looking at Harry hungrily. Harry smirked only too happy to oblige.

Izzy pushed Harry up against the wall, kissing him strongly. However Harry broke it breathing heavily,

"Your parents…"

Izzy sat down and tossed Harry his shirt. He tugged it over his head, and sat in front of her on the floor, suddenly Izzy gasped,

"My Au pair is not here! What the hell am I going to do about cooking!"

"Izzy, I've been cooking since I could walk at the Dursley's- its fine! I'll make a delicious meal and then scarper before they arrive." The raven haired boy replied smoothly.

"No. I mean you're staying, you need to meet my parents and anyway I need you there for moral support!" Izzy chuckled.

"Moral support- should I be scared?" Harry asked while running a hand through his hair.

"No, just be smart, polite and well just be you…okay?"

Izzy showed Harry the contents of the fridge, Harry pulled some things out and lay them in front of her. He decided on Spaghetti Bolognese, as he felt everyone would like it. He started cooking with Izzy just watching him, sat on the table. She imagined this scene when they were older, cooking after a day working perhaps, if they got married…

"What do you want to do when you're older?" Izzy asked him,

"An auror…" Harry told her absentmindedly, "I mean a detective…"

"Oh right. I was wondering what a auror was!" the red head laughed.

"Slip of the tongue- nothing more! Now The sauce is going in the oven for around twenty minutes, enough time for me to go home and get some clothes right, then I'll be back…"

Harry kissed her tenderly on the forehead, before walking out.

The raven haired boy dashed back to his room in Privet Drive, he pulled up a dark blue v-neck jumper with a white t-shirt. He rummaged around for a pair of presentable jeans that Izzy found him in London that day. He told his aunt to not wait up for him. To which she just nodded shakily and slowly backed away.

Harry grinned at the Dursley's fear of him, they probably think he is hanging out with some of 'his people' every day… He swung his leg over his broomstick and set off into the night sky. Enjoying the rush of the air grazing his cheeks, the salvation it gave him, time to think and to be at one with his thoughts. Mainly he was worried about Izzy's parents and what they were going to think about him.

He knocked on the door, jumping from foot to foot, he eyed his broomstick in the bush a few metres away. Izzy opened it, Harry's mouth fell open. She looked amazing. Her hair was shiny and in little waves rippling over her shoulders. She was wearing a navy blue dress that was made of loose material yet emphasised her curves.

"You look great." Harry told her before leaning in to kiss her. She quickly changed it to a hug instead.

"My parents are next door." She whispered,

"Oh" he said straightening up, he gulped as Izzy took his hand and led him to the sitting room.

A tall, russet haired man was sat on the armchair checking his iPhone, his russet hair was already speckled with grey even though he only looked around forty. His eyes though, when he looked up, were older and weary. Like so many of the people fighting in the war's eyes, Harry pondered. Harry smiled and offered his hand to him.

The older man smiled back warmly and Harry felt somewhat reassured. He took his hand and shook it firmly,

"William Jones, nice to meet you Harry." he told him while switching his phone off. A move that made his daughter gasp and his wife sit up and raise her eyebrows.

The woman who had been busy tapping away, stood up in front of Harry. She smoothed down her tight skirt and held out her hand in a very business like manner. She was the complete opposite of Mrs Weasley. Her blonde hair was pulled back in to a smart bun, she was smiling yet it came out like a grimace and she had a coldness about her.

"Lucinda Jones" she told him,

"It's nice to meet you!" Harry smiled crookedly. He felt as if she was scanning him with her eyes up and down as if to check for a fault of some kind.

"You too Hamish-"

"It's Harry, Mummy. You knew that." Izzy told her throatily,

"You can't expect me to remember everything darling. Sorry Harry" she replied, putting such an emphasis on the Harry that it made it seem as genuine as Mundagus Fletcher.

The evening went well enough, Harry could see how Izzy was more like her father and because of this got on well with him. They spoke about all manner of subjects (which remarkably Harry all understood and could contribute to) and were soon laughing away.

However Lucinda was a different story all together, she sat through the dinner and left half of it. She didn't speak much, never laughed instead she would be typing messages very fast despite William's protests. They had just finished their main course and she had already stepped away from the table three times to make a phone call. Each time Izzy would look deeply embarrassed and squeezed Harry's hand as if to apologise.

When Mrs Jones did speak, it was always with an air of disdain and was usually finding fault with Isabelle. Harry could see Izzy get increasingly more and more infuriated as the evening wore on. When her ring tone blared out for the fourth time, Izzy snapped. She snatched the phone out of her mothers grasp and hung up on the call.

Her mother sat their gaping for a moment before spitting out,

"You spoilt- spoilt ungrateful little girl!"

"Lucinda-" William warned, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder only to have it shaken off.

"No William- I will not calm down! This is exactly what I thought might happen!"

"And what's that?" Izzy taunted,

"You have lost all of the manners we have taught you because you have been running wild all day long. All our time and money wasted due to you being an attention seeking wretch!"

"Running wild! I have been having fun with my boyfriend!"

"Exactly, doing lord knows! Aimee says she hardly sees you- you are out all day! Would Sean ever of done this? I am saying this because I care, I don't think it best that you see Harry any longer." she spat out, then turning to Harry, "You seem perfectly fine but you are not what Isabelle needs right now"

"No, you can not take away my Harry!"

Harry inwardly smiled at the use of the possessive my in Izzy's voice, it was comforting and it was hard not to grin.

"Sean's not here Mummy, he ran away because of you. You trying to change him, you were to overbearing yet you had no idea who he really was. You were trying to perfect him-"

"He was perfect. He was my little boy, you were always so like your father, you never were the same as little Sean" Lucinda told her snidely.

Harry couldn't help it, he had felt the anger well up inside him like a volcano sealing after being dormant.

"Excuse me, but Izzy is the cleverest, funniest, most compassionate person I know and if you want my opinion you are the ungrateful one!" Harry snapped.

Lucinda looked as if she had been slapped in the face, Izzy gave Harry a smile and such a look that made Harry's heart warm slightly and it seem worth it.

Lucinda stalked out the room, and Izzy almost instinctively started clearing up the plates. Harry made to follow her but William put a hand on his shoulder,

"Let her be, she'll want to be by herself for a moment" he told the younger boy before motioning for him to follow him.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to shout at your wife-" Harry began, looking sheepish.

"No, she deserved it." The older man told Harry while pouring a slither of brandy, "You have to understand Harry, my wife never used to be like this. She used to be so enthusiastic to be the perfect family, the perfect mother to both our children. When Sean disappeared, Lucinda fell apart."

Harry did not know what to say so he chose to nod sympathetically. William sat down behind a mahogany desk and massaged his temples.

"Harry, relax, I know who you are.."

Harry's first reaction was to draw his wand, but then realised he had left it at home under his pillow. He mentally cursed himself.

"Calm down, I'm a friend trust me, I'm not a dark eater or whatever they are called!" William reassured him.

"How do you know I am?" Harry asked cautiously, now very wary of the man sat in front of him.

"My brother is a wizard, the only one in the family. Izzy and Lucinda don't know about him. He used to be an auror? But then he was injured so he sorts out the training of new aurors- David Jones. His life seems so distant to mine. He tells me though, what's going on in his world. We talk about you as well Harry Potter."

"You must hate me then," Harry told him bitterly,

"Hate you? From what I've heard you are the man who is going to save us all, you are our hero! Why on Earth would I hate you?" William spluttered, genuinely shocked.

"Don't you realise, I'm in danger 24/7, and me being around Izzy..."

"You are the best thing that's happened to Izzy, if you dare break her heart I will personally make sure you can't have children." William told Harry, in such a tone it was hard to work out if he was being serious or not.

As Harry flew home that night, his mind was whirling from the nights events. He had seen Izzy briefly before he had left. She had looked at him, apologised and then wrapped her arms around him and made him promise that he would come round tomorrow after her parents had left.

It dawned on Harry that she may of thought Harry was not going to return after seeing the nights drama. Harry chuckled to himself, it's going to take a lot more than that to scare him off...


End file.
